


Welcome Home | Jessi

by fiestar



Category: Jessi (Korea Musician), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Mommy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me on Tumblr for more. https://thx-cum-again.tumblr.com.





	Welcome Home | Jessi

It’s truly laughable how humans have corrupted and perverted the concept of vampires throughout the years. What had begun as stories, falsehoods for the sake of entertainment, for the the rush of adrenaline that accompanies every crashing wave of fear, have been deluded into romantic stories of love through eternity. The creatures that had started as children of the night; formidable monsters that preyed on the weakness of humans, are no longer something to cause fright. Centuries before just the whisper of the word “vampire” in the darkness of night was enough to terrify the masses save for a few courageous souls that dared to wonder what the world would be like if there truly were vampires stalking through the shadows, killing and leaving without a trace. Words were set to paper to illustrate the horrors and ineffable majesty that surrounded the human race’s version of vampires. At the time it had been an interesting, however ill-informed, take on the lives they didn’t believe were being led just beneath their noses. Now most humans would swoon at the thought of a vampire coming to them under the cover of darkness. 

Most of the vampire population has come to terms with the derivative media that has strayed so far from its source material that was barely accurate to begin with. Jessi is one of the many creatures of the night that finds the romanticized caricatures of her species that once induced nightmares to be entertaining. The debates on which vampiric traits are most accurate and which should be discarded with the next wave of modern era depictions of an ancient time’s waking fear. She should be more outraged by the common misconceptions about her people or at least her Maker wants her to be, but Jessi could truly careless. It makes her existence easier with every passing day. The layers of lore that have stripped away the predatory light that was once cast on vampires means she can flash her fangs and bat her eyes for a free meal without having to kill to conceal evidence of her feeding. Sometimes she follows her victims–though they’re not really victims with how willing they are to feed her–just to see what type of reactions they get after inevitably gushing about their encounter with the supernatural. If she’s lucky she’ll be led straight to a whole circle of humans that wouldn’t mind sharing the night with her. It makes finding a quick meal that much easier, although she hasn’t had to resort to outside sources for quite some time. 

The others gathered around the gaudy stone table that’s inlaid with jewels and stained glass and etched with engravings of a tongue even they have trouble reading, aren’t so content with the fate shared by their race. The vampires that sit at the High Table are old, traditional, set so deeply in their old ways that Jessi has to wonder if they even notice life moving on without them. They must, she decides, or they wouldn’t keep sending her the annual summons each year. She wishes they would stop sending her invitations but it has fallen to her–after centuries of being overlooked–to sit beside her Maker as heir to his wealth grown over however many millennia. Her duties started half a century ago when the last of her elder siblings linked by the ancient blood in their veins was killed after being captured by some demented human that called himself a scientist. Jessi met him only once, on the day of his death, and has yet to change her opinion on the man. He wasn’t a scientist, he was an insane murderer, and his victims went well beyond the scope of torturing supernatural beings. It had been her pleasure to watch the executioner’s blade relieve his shoulders of his head. That had been the first time these High Table meetings had held any weight for Jessi. Now they’re just a tedious trip to a country hidden off the maps on an uncharted island. It would be a paradise if it didn’t interfere with the life she was living back in human society. This is more of a punishment than a reward, no matter how much her younger siblings think it’s a great honor. 

Truthfully, Jessi hates this island. She has nothing of import to do as she sits in her Maker’s shadow wishing this godforsaken place would modernize even a little. Her phone has no bars and even if it did she’d have no way to charge it once she chewed through the battery. The High Table sits in the oldest castle that overlooks the entire island from a mountain and for all its grandeur she can’t even find an outlet. Perhaps there are some in the houses further inland that are occupied by vampires that have divorced themselves from human society, but she’s not about to go slinking through the streets to find out. There’s an air of entitlement that surrounds the island and she’s not about to subject herself to that just to play through one more level of the addictive game she downloaded before the flight over. Though as the meeting goes on and her boredom grows more and more insatiable she finds herself considering wasting her battery on videos she has saved to her camera roll, but thinks better of it when her Maker says something in gruff response to his sister’s words. 

Traditionalist, both of them, and vocal about their distaste for the way the human race is advancing. He still calls her by her given name; Hyun Joo, the name given to her when she was still a poor girl living in Korea before it was even united and called Korea. That wasn’t who she was anymore, her slimmer nose and upgraded bra size should be enough to attest to that, but he doesn’t care. Even going so far as to scorn her for changing the body his blood made perfect. Her tattoos are just another way she disappoints him and Jessi is hoping against hope that he’ll break tradition just this once and name her younger brother his heir, just to shame her into better behavior. It won’t work but it will surely make her life easier. No more end of the year trips to a place that doesn’t value the life behind the blood they’re drinking. It’s especially hard now that she has you to think of, her precious pet all alone in her penthouse. You should be fine on your own for the three days she’s scheduled to be gone, but Jessi can’t help but worry. You’re her mate, even if her Maker refuses to give his approval, and it’s her job to look after you. She can’t exactly do that when she’s halfway around the world. And the scrabbling amongst her doesn’t inspire much confidence in her being home on time. 

It’s another day and a half before the private jet touches down in Seoul and, for the first time in months, Jessi feels the urge to sleep. She’s not tired so much as mentally exhausted. The opinions at the High Table can never perfectly coincide and someone always goes home with the others’ views forced upon them. It’s to be expected of vampires from different points in history all valuing different things and some trying to put weight to modern constructs that others find insufferable. It made for an unsavory five days and though she told everyone back home that she went on vacation it felt more like a business trip. And she’s starving after not being able to stomach the cruel farm-like conditions the humans on the island lived in. Even though she doesn’t bite to kill, another would gladly come along to finish what she started. Jessi hasn’t killed in at least a century and she won’t be a part of it now. Even the blood she left you with on her trip was from a willing donor that knew they were feeding vampires because she can’t bare the thought of taking donor blood from a human that thinks they’re saving lives. Cruelty just isn’t in her nature. Another slight against her Maker who still thinks of himself as an apex predator. 

She’s expected you to meet her at the door, but not the state in which you appeared nearly instantaneously before her. The soft gossamer of your baby doll nightgown is stained and pasted to your skin with a thick stripe of blood that drips down your chin like wet paint. You’ve ruined the delicate outfit, not that Jessi cares seeing as she’s collected a considerable amount of wealth since her humanity was taken and turned into something more. She’s more worried about how hyper you must be to have mauled a blood bag with finesse so unlike your usual grace. Jessi kicks the door shut and sets down her bags but doesn’t move to greet you. There’s a short stretch of space between you and it’s charged with uncertainty. Though she’d like to think you would never be so far gone in your bloodlust that you’d attack her, it’s not an unheard of occurrence and she’s too worn out to fight with you. Probably too weak as well seeing as you’re a fully fed newborn. Jessi may be older, but her strength won’t trump yours for a few more months. If this turns to a fight she’ll be easily outmatches. 

Luckily, it doesn’t come to that and Jessi feels almost embarrassed to have doubted your devotion and called your immeasurable self control into question. You coil like snake preparing to strike, then launch yourself across the few feet of still air into her arms. She stumbles, back slamming into the door as she absorbs your overzealous momentum, but catches you nonetheless. You feel warm in her arms and Jessi marvels over how human you still are. It’s morbidly endearing as it proves that your body is still clinging on to its humanity, unwilling to fully submit to the change you’ve undergone. She wishes you’d always stay this way but even if you don’t drink from a live host it’s only a matter of time before your systems fall prey to her venom and stop functioning as a human’s would. _Soon_ , she assured herself. 

If she hadn’t missed you so much she might be annoyed with the way you ruin her clothes by clinging to her but as it stands Jessi is just happy to have you in her arms again. Besides your notably higher temperature, it’s just comforting to be near you, to hold you. She presses her nose into your neck and takes a long draw of your scent and some of her weariness wanes. It’s a perk of your mating bond and she’s glad for it since you’re obviously too worked up to let the eternally wakeful woman suddenly fall asleep in the middle of the day. Most vampires are nocturnal by nature, sickened by the feeling of sunlight on their skin, but as a direct descendant of such an ancient Maker it’s not something Jessi or you, for that matter, need worry over. But even if she did have an aversion to sun, you’re in no state too sleep. Perhaps if she tires you out you’ll let her sleep tonight. 

“You really can’t help yourself.” Jessi quips as she passes a puddle of blood on the stairs. It’s shallow with an empty blood bag floating in it, torn nearly in half by your ravenous teeth. It would explain your unusually messy appearance and bright eyes. “How many did you drink?” 

“All of them.” You have the wherewithal to look bashful. Both of you know there was a surplus of blood even factoring in Jessi’s extended stay on the island. It can’t be helped, she decides, you _are_ a newborn and they aren’t known for their ability to ration when presented with blood. Then again they’re also the antithesis of obedience and yet Jessi has you wrapped around her finger. You’ve always been well behaved for her and she’s glad it’s a trait you’ve maintained through this tumultuous period of transformation. Jessi doesn’t know if she could’ve handled you repeating the same acts of rebellion she’d committed when she was first turned. It’d be like going through puberty for a third time and she’s not sure her old soul can take it. She may exude power be it intellectual or salacious in nature but sometimes ever she has to admit to feeling old. But right now she’s more preoccupied with you than the centuries of life tucked under her belt. 

“Down, girl.” She commands and waits for you to drop your legs from her waist before sitting on the edge of the bed. The soft fabric of your nightie billows around your waist like a cloud as you land on the balls of you feet with a light thud. Jessi spreads her legs wide enough to give you a space to occupy as she pulls you closer. She gazes up at you for a moment, taking in the beauty of your expectant expression before leaning forward to press a kiss just above you naval. Your body jolts accordingly in her hands and she smiles against your skin. The netted fabric does little to separate her lips from your body but she goes through the motions of tearing through it as if it were a spiderweb. You’ve already ruined it with bloodstains so Jessi won’t mourn over the loss. Although you always did look stunning in it. 

Even your stomach tastes like savory blood as she sucks marks into your flushed skin, moving higher and higher until she can’t reach any further. Your chest and stomach are thoroughly covered in rising bruises when she pulls away with excess blood smeared on her lips. 

“Go get Mommy’s favorite.” She orders you, releasing her hold on your hips so you can carry out her request. Jessi hums at the way your eyes light up at just the mention of her favorite toy. It guarantees that tonight won’t be a night of teasing denial, but you seem to be in a teasing mood as you go to retrieve it; bending over like you know Jessi is watching you. And she is watching you as she disrobes, noting that her shirt has been effectively ruined by carrying you upstairs. It’s a petty price to pay for what’s about to happen. You return to the foot of the bed, harness and toy in hand, eyes glittering at the prospect of getting to take it inside you. Jessi stands and pushes you down in her place, taking the harness and toy while you fall. The surprised huff that you make as your back hits the mattress is cute enough for Jessi to coo at you as she straps on the harness and slides the dildo into place. Like everything else in Jessi’s immortal life it’s excessive in size and girth and a brilliant shade of red for irony’s sake. You spread your legs invitingly as she steps closer to the bed. 

Another piece of lingerie is ruined as Jessi grows too hasty to properly remove your underwear, opting to simply tug until the fabric gave out and tore off your body. She drops the scraps to the floor after taking a moment to admire how completely soaked you’ve made them in your coital excitement. It won’t take much to prepare you to take all of her but Jessi still presses a finger between your folds just to be certain. Your heat easily swallows one of her fingers, than another, but tightens around a third. Jessi groans at the feeling of your walls clamping down on her fingers. 

“Always so tight for Mommy.” Jessi growls, lips curling back to expose her fangs because she knows you’ll go weak in the knees at any flash of dominance. And like clockwork your walls clamp tighter and Jessi’s fingers make a lewd squelching sound when she presses them further inside you. A breathless squeal overlaps the sound as she curls her fingers in search of that one spot that pushes you to the edge in seconds. It’s just what Jessi wants in her dominating mood and you give it to her like the good girl you are. Crying out as you come around her fingers. 

“Such a good girl.” She purrs down at you. The compliment is lost on you as her fingers disappear to rub damning shapes against your clit. Your brows furrow cutely, dabbled with sweat, as Jessi watches your entrance flutter around nothing. “You’re never satisfied, are you?” Jessi teases you as her slick fingers dip inside you only to pull away seconds later. You growl at her, eyes flashing in a vain attempt at intimidation. It does nothing but endear her but Jessi is suddenly in the mood for completely wrecking you. Ignoring your indignant hissing she flips you on to your stomach with and hand on your waist then presses against the base of your spine until your back is curved in an enticing arch. She leaves you wanting and wondering for a few moments before her heavy hand comes smacking down on your ass. Your entire body jerks, hands fisting the sheets as she delivers another blow. Jessi takes a moment to soothe the marks rising on your skin even though the way you’re biting back a smile tells her all she needs to know about your current state of wellbeing. Just to remind you who’s really in charge, Jessi lands a final smack to your thighs with a bit less restraint than the first two. Her strength still can’t rival yours but it’s enough to remind you that you’re still not in control no matter your strength. 

“Are you going to behave now, baby girl? Because only good girls get Mommy’s dick.” She hears you clearly as you mumble into the sheets, bashful after being put in your place. “Use your big girl voice, baby.” Jessi hums. 

“I’ll be good, Mommy, I promise. Please, fuck me.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” A drawn out moan fills the air as Jessi enters you. Slow at first, then faster as you beg for her to go harder. She was already set on tiring you out, so she might as well indulge you. The sound of her hips slapping against your ass as you moan wantonly echoes through the room and Jessi wonders if you’re loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Half of her hopes you are but the other, more possessive side of her wants you moans to be for her and her alone. She smiles as you scream her name, fangs biting into her lower lips. 

“That’s right, baby girl. Only I can fuck you like this. No one else.” Jessi growls. She’s lost in the way you’re scent has spiked. It’s an uncontrollable reflex for most newborns and it fills Jessi’s lungs like the purest aphrodisiac. Her brain is clouded with thoughts of only you. You’re her baby, her mate. _Hers_. No one else’s. She curls over you to bury her face in your neck where your scent is the strongest, feeling close to the edge from your scent alone. You aren’t far behind judging from the way tears are streaming down your cheeks and spit down your chin as you stare blindly into some middle distance. Jessi can barely understand your slurred words as you beg her to just let you come. She takes mercy on you, hand snaking under your stomach to brush against your abused bud. It’s enough to send you over the edge and you shiver in her arms as you come hard on her dick. Jessi lets you ride out your pleasure before pulling out and tossing the toy away. She’ll clean it later, but for now she just wants you close in her arms. 

“Mommy missed you, baby.” She whispers into your hair as you nuzzle against her bare chest. Your lips move against her damp skin but you’re too far gone for it to make any comprehensible sense. Jessi laughs at your second attempt at talking before you give up and kiss the spot where her heartbeat would be the strongest if she were still human. 

“I love you, too.” She sighs sweetly. “Now go to sleep, honey. We can talk more when you aren’t on the verge of passing out.” The only response she gets is a muted snore. It’s a cute sound that brings a soft smile to her face. Jessi falls asleep to your kittenish snoring, glad that she successfully tired you out and got an amazing welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more. https://thx-cum-again.tumblr.com.


End file.
